Entering Twilight
by ultranerd257
Summary: James' favorite series has come to life, but not in the way he expected. This story is told in the perspective of multiple characters. The name of the chapter tells you who is speaking. If there is bolded text in the middle of a chapter, then the name that is bolded is the person who is speaking. Brief sexuality
1. Prologue

"And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever."

James, aspiring author, closed the book he had been reading to some of the children of his hometown of Milwaukee, WI. He came every week to read, and the kids loved him. As he left, and started walking to his car, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned to look, and something dragged him into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1: James

Pain. That's all there was. No pressure, no reaction, only burning, fiery pain. It filled my mind. Every inch of me was on fire. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't grasp it, because every time I had a thought, the pain would rip it to shreds. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I couldn't even scream, so I lay there, waiting for the pain to stop. Or death. Whichever came first. At this point I would gladly accept either one.

I don't know how long I was laying there, but eventually, the pain began to fade. It was gradual, at first all that changed was that I could think clearly again. Then I could move my fingers. Then my toes. Eventually, the pain had faded in all regions except for my throat. It felt like I was dying of thirst.

I brought my hands up to my face and realized that, at some point, I had lost my glasses. I groaned, for I was all but blind without my glasses, and I had no money to replace them. Ready to stumble my way back to civilization, I opened my eyes and nearly fell backwards in shock.

I could see everything! Every detail of the ceiling above me, from the fact that one of the bulbs in the overhead light was dimmer than the other, to the plank of wood that seemed more rotten than the others.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a small cottage, sitting on the island in the kitchen. There was a broken mirror in the corner above the sink, which was leaking. In the next room, there was a weathered couch facing an old tube TV with a black VCR on the top. There was an oak door, which I assumed was the exit.

_Is this a dream?_ I asked myself. I pinched myself, but I didn't wake. All I did was cause more pain than usual.

"Nope, not a dream," I said aloud. "But where am I?"

I hopped off the counter and walked over to the mirror. I never liked looking at myself. My hair, which, as usual, looked like it hadn't been combed in a decade, red eyes, pale skin, 5 o'clock sha… wait. RED eyes? My eyes were a golden brown/hazel. My skin was pale, but not that pale. I grasped my chest in shock, and I realized one more thing. My heart beat, or rather, lack thereof.

I quickly racked my brain, thinking. If I had seen this in a book or game, I would remember. And I did. It didn't take long. I had just finished the source not long ago.

"Vampire."

I decided to test my theory. I punched the counter. My fist went straight through the solid marble and wood. I pulled out my hand, and nothing was broken.

_What am I going to tell my brother? Nick? Mia?_

_Oh no! Mia! She's going to kill me!_

"Well, if I am right, then I should be fast, right," I said to nobody. "Let's do it."

I took off running, not bothering to open the door. The world was flying by. I had no idea where I was going, but if I was still in any county from Sauk to Milwaukee, I could find my way back to the library.

I broke through the trees, onto the side of a road. I glanced at the sign. Oakwood road.

"Alright," I said. "Hartland. I can do it. 27 miles. Lets go!" I started running again.

A few minutes later, I was at the library. I ran to my car, checking my pockets for my keys. They were gone. I went to check in the bushes, and there they were. I unlocked the door, grabbed my phone, and checked the messages. Seventeen missed calls, most from Mia. I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" said a male voice after three tones.

"Is Mia there?"

"Hold on." I heard a noise like the phone getting set down on the table. "Mia!" The voice called.

While I waited for her to get to the phone, I listened to the noise in the background. I heard chatter, music, a movie, possibly Titanic, and running water coming from far away, probably upstairs.

"Mia," I heard from near the source of the water. "There is someone on the phone for you."

"Tell them to hold on a few minutes," came her response.

A few seconds later, the phone was picked up again.

"She'll be out in a few minutes."

"I can wait," I replied.

"Alright."

"Okay."

A few seconds of silence.

"Sooo… who is this?" I asked.

"Name's Marcus. What's yours?"

"James. How are you."

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"Been better."

"Haven't we all?"

"Yeah. What's with all the noise?"

"Some guy's birthday. No idea who's. He ain't here. Mia seems worried about him, though. I think there might be something between them."

I quickly checked the date on my phone. "Well," I said, something caught in my throat. "If it's who I think it is, then I think that you are right."

The water upstairs turned off.

"Sounds like she's done," Marcus said. "It was nice to meet you, James."

"Ditto, Marcus."

I heard the sound of footsteps on wooden stairs. A few seconds later, a door opened, and there was a whistling sound, as if the phone had been thrown. The door closed.

"The phone's on your bed," I heard Marcus say.

"Thanks," she said.

The door opened and closed, then there was the sound of springs.

"Hello?" she said.

"It's me."

"Me, who?"

"You know who."

"If it's who I think it is, he has been missing for a week. How do I know that it's actually him?"

"How do I prove myself?"

"If you had a kid, what would its name be?"

"Alice or Annabeth for a girl, Percy or Jasper for a boy."

She gasped, then cleared her throat. "Lucky guess."

"What else do you need?"

"What are your songs for your family members?"

"My Job for a child, 16 for my brother, and The Last of the Real Ones for you."

"One more. What is my darkest secret?"

I told her the secret, but I won't tell you. I promised I would tell no one.

"Oh my God," she said, holding back tears. "It is you."

"It's me, love."

"Where have you been!" she shouted, suddenly furious. The chatter downstairs stopped.

"Calm down, Mia."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Listen," I said soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear like that. It wasn't my fault."

"I thought you were dead," she said, her voice quivering, on the verge of crying. "Or worse."

I understood what she meant by that. "Why would you think that? You know I love only you."

"I know. It's just, you were gone for so long. You weren't answering my calls."

"I know, and I am so sorry that I made you worry. But listen, I have something I need to show you. Meet me in our clearing. I'll wait for you."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone.

I looked a my car. It was nothing much to look at. Piece of junk, really.

"Too slow," I muttered. My earlier running had left me with a need for speed. "I'll need to get something faster eventually, but for now, i need to go to the clearing."

I looked at myself in the side view mirror. My glowing red eyes stared back.

"I need to fix that soon."

_I can trust Mia._ I thought. _She can know._

I grabbed my sunglasses from the tray and shoved them in my pocket.

"Time to reunite with my love." I said as I took off running.


	3. Chapter 2: James

I reached the clearing a few minutes later. She was already there. She always smelled appealing to me, but now, she smelled, appetizing. I licked my lips, thinking how good she would taste. Blood. She had it. I needed it. She stood no chance against me. I could run up to her and drain her in a heartbeat. I dropped into a crouch, ready to spring.

_No!_ Said a voice in my head. _I can't. I love her._

I brought myself up from a crouch, breaking a stick under the heel of my palm.

She turned towards the sound. I darted to the other side of the clearing. I wasn't ready yet.

She started to walk towards the sound. I took a breath, and ran up behind her.

**Mia**

I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw him. My companion. My best friend. My love.

I rushed at him and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged me back, more loose than his usual embrace.

I looked up at his face. He was shying away from me with his eyes closed. He didn't have his glasses. He looked paler than usual.

"James?" I said, worried. "What is it."

"Nothing," He replied, his voice smooth. "Actually, me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've changed, Mia."

"What?" my voice broke. "Is this what I think it is?"

"No, no, no," he replied. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

I put my hand on his face. He leaned into it, bringing his hand up to hold mine to his face.

"Why are you so cold?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Later."

His eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes, James," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips, took a shaky breath, and opened his eyes.

They were glowing red.

"James," I said, worried. "What happened to you while you were gone."

"It's hard to say." He said, he brought down his hand, but still held mine, as if the moment he let go, I would disappear. "What I do know, however, is that it's real."

"What is?" I asked.

"Think. Look at me and reach into your mind for something like this."

I did. I thought about his cold, pale skin, his glowing, red eyes.

The answer hit me like a slap to the face.

"Twilight."

"Correct."


	4. Chapter 3: James

She slumped down onto the ground and put her hands on her face. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her.

"But," she said leaning her head into my chest. "If you are a vampire, how are you near me?"

"With extreme concentration," I responded, pulling her closer.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It's nothing that I can't bear if it means I get to be close to you."

We sat in silence like that for a long while.

"You can't stay here," Mia said after a while.

"No, I can't," I said.

"You'll have to leave."

"No," I sprang up. I turned to look at her. "We will."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"But where would we go?"

_Good question,_ I thought. Then it clicked.

"If the books are real, you know what else is real?"

"What?"

I sat down next to her again. "The Cullens," I whispered in her ear.

This time, it was her who sprang up. "Give me a few hours."

I stood up. "Good. I need time myself."

"For what?" she asked.

"To keep a promise," I told her, and ran off.

_Wait._

I stopped a few hundred yards away, turned around, and ran back.

I burst out of the trees just as Mia turned to the noise.

I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against me, and kissed her.

She was shocked for a second, but then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

I wanted to stay there forever, and now I could. I didn't need air. Too bad she did.

She pulled away much too soon.

"'I need air, dummy.'" she gasped.

"I love it when you quote my favorite books."

"As much as you love me?" she asked.

"That's impossible." I told her.

"See you in a few hours."

"Seems too long," I said as I pulled her into one more quick kiss before I ran off.

I heard her whisper something under her breath.

"I want a Renesmee."


	5. Chapter 4: Mia

I was shocked. First my boyfriend, who had been missing since last week, calls me during his birthday party. Then I find out that he is now an undead, blood sucking monster, to whom, in being close to him, I cause pain. And then, there I was, packing up my belonging to go see the Cullens, who I had just learned are real, while he went to "keep a promise," whatever that meant.

When I finished packing, I shoved my phone in my pocket and draped my headphones around my neck. I had done the math earlier. Milwaukee WI to Forks WA was a 2,094 mile walk. From what James told me, he did 27 in just under six minutes, which is roughly 275 miles per hour, and he said that was nowhere near his limit. I estimated that his top speed would be four times that, around 1100 mph, which would put us from a 7 and a half hour trip to a two hour one. I was going to get bored.

I headed back to the clearing to wait for him.

**James**

The woods were blurring past. If I had been going this fast in my car any other time, I would be too afraid to do anything else.

But I wasn't the same as before.

As I ran, I dug my phone out of my pocket, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" he answered immediately.

"Nick," I responded.

"Where've you been?" he asked. "I thought you'd skipped town without me."

"No, I made you a promise."

"That you did."

"It's time to make due on that promise."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Meet me in the McDonalds parking lot."

"Ok?"

I hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and kept running.


	6. Chapter 5: James

When I got there, he was already waiting for me.

Before going to talk to him, I put on my sunglasses. I didn't think that he was ready to know yet.

I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Whoa," he said, turning around in surprise. "It really is you."

"Yes," I told him. "It's me."

"What did you mean, that 'it's time to make due on that promise'?" he asked.

"Something has come up," I told him. "I have to go, and I told you that when I left, I would take you with me."

"What happened?" he asked. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you are wearing shades in the dark?"

That comment shocked me. I looked around. It was dark? I hadn't noticed. It looked perfectly bright to me.

"Um," I said, looking back at him. "Yeah."

"Well," he told me, gesturing at my face. "Let's see it."

I looked around, making sure that there was no one around who could see me. Once I was sure that there was no one else around, I took off my glasses, revealing to him my eyes.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, recoiling. "That's cool. And freaky."

"That about sums it up," I replied, putting my glasses back on.

"So," he yawned. "What are we going to do?"

"Pack a bag small enough to hold onto with one hand, or wear on your back," I instructed him. "Tell Claire to do the same. Meet me and Mia in the clearing when you are ready."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Forks Washington."


	7. Chapter 6: James

"Forks?" He asked. "Why?"

Before I could explain, a beam of light shone on us.

I looked towards the source of the light. A cop had entered the parking lot and was now walking towards us.

"Hey!" he shouted. "what are you two doing?"

He shone the beam around the lot, and I seized the opportunity. When he shone the light back, he found one kid, standing alone.

**Mia**

I waited impatiently in the clearing for James. How could he still be so late with his speed?

Just a I was thinking that, he burst into the clearing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, love," he apologized as he held me in embrace. "But we are going to have to wait a little longer."

"What?" I asked, pulling away. "Why? I'm ready to go now."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what I said about keeping a promise?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

"Well," he explained. "That promise was one I made in the 9th grade. I made a deal with my friend, Nick, that when one of us left, we would take the other one with him."

"And now we have to wait until he gets here?" I guessed.

"Don't worry, love," he said as he sat down, gesturing for me to join him. I complied. "We now have more time to spend with each other." He put his arm around me.

"That's a good point," I sighed, leaning into his chest.

We sat like that for a few minutes, me gazing sleepily at his face, him absentmindedly toying with my hair.

Sadly, the moment couldn't last forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Mia

Eventually, James snapped his head up to a noise that was too faint for me to hear. A fer moments later, a man who looked a little younger, yet somewhat older than James came into the clearing hand in hand with a girl, both with bags in tow.

James got up and went to greet the man.

"Nick," he greeted the man, shaking his hand. He turned to the woman. "And you must be Claire," he said as he gave her a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she told him.

He gestured for me to come over. I did, walking up to them until I was side by side with James, who put his arm around me.

"This is Mia," he told them. "My beautiful girlfriend that I have been telling you about."

"Ah," said Nick. He reached out his hand to shake mine. "The fandom crazy."

I glared at James, who held up his hands in defense.

"His words, not mine," he explained.

I shook Nick's hand, then Claire's.

"You two are perfect for each other," Nick said.

I blushed, and I'm sure that James would have too if he had blood to blush with.

"So," said Claire. "How are we going to get from Wisconsin to Washington?"

Me and James looked at each other and smiled.

"We run," we both said.


	9. Chapter 8: James

"What?" they both asked.

"Put your bags on your backs," I instructed them. "Then, you are going to hold on."

Mia hopped onto my back, her bag already on. Once the others had their bags ready, I said, "Put your arms around my neck."

They did as instructed, one on each side. I then scooped them up like duffel bags and ran.

**Mia**

Three hours into the trip, me and James were the only ones awake, and I was getting tired

"James?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he responded.

"Where are we?"

"One moment," he said, then fell silent.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when he said, "Royal City."

"Okay," I muttered sleepily, laying my head down onto his chest.

In no time, I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: James

The trip was more boring than I expected. Especially once Mia fell asleep. It was calm though.

At least, it was until we hit Olympia.

That's when the rain started.

A soon as the first, freezing drop hit, I poured on the speed.

The rain continued even after we got to Forks. By then, Mia was shivering uncontrollably. The other two had been somewhat spared.

I stopped at a gas station and set everyone down.

"Get her inside," I instructed Nick and Claire before running off.

I knew how to find them.

I ran until I hit the woods. Then, I ran up and down the length of the woods, thinking as hard as I could, _EDWARD!_ I continued doing this until a figure appeared on the side of the road. I stopped in front of him.

He looked me up and down, completely unfazed by my speed.

"Newborn?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, hurriedly.

"How young?" he asked.

"Can we cut the questions?" I demanded. "I need your help. Follow me."

I ran. He followed.

I brought him to the station, barging inside.

Mia was huddled in the corner, Nick, Claire, and an employee watching her.

"I need you to get those two," I told him. "And take us to your place."

"Got it," he said.

I went up to the group, pushed past the employee, and knelt down next to Mia, taking her face in my hands.

"Mia, love," I said, softly. "Edward is here. He is going to take us home."

She looked up weakly, still shivering.

I turned back to Edward. "What will we do about him?" I asked lowly.

He took his wallet, pulled out a wad, and handed it to the employee.

"We were never here," he said.

The man nodded.

Edward rushed into the back and came back a few seconds later.

The man's eyes widened, then he went back to the register.

Edward grabbed Nick and Claire. I gently scooped up Mia.

"You're going to be okay, love," I told her.

She didn't respond. She was unconscious.

"Hurry!" I yelled, running out the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Mia

Cold. So cold. The wind didn't help. Neither did the rain.

Everything was a blur. Sounds were distorted. Nothing made sense.

Except, of course, one face. One voice.

"Get her inside," I heard him say. He was looking at me, worried.

There were muted replies. Then, he disappeared.

I tried to call to him, to tell him to stay, but my voice wouldn't work.

Later, I saw him again.

He took my face in his hands. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I couldn't make my lips move.

"Mia, love," he said.

_That's me._ I thought.

"Edward is here. He is going to take us home."

_Home?_

Everything went black.

**James**

"Follow me!"

We were pouring on the speed. We needed a doctor to look at Mia, and fast! We needed to see Carlisle.

"Here!" he said after a few moments. He veered off the road into the woods. I followed.

Soon, we approached the house.

Luckily, Edward was in the lead, because I wouldn't have stopped to open the door.


	12. Chapter 11: James

We entered the house.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were in the living room. Rose was in the kitchen with Jacob and Renesmee. They all turned to look at us as we walked in.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

"Yes?" he said, running up next to Edward.

"We have a patient." He gestured at Mia.

He stepped up to me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked me.

"We think she has hypothermia," I explained.

He took Mia out of my arms and went upstairs to his office.

I started to follow, but Edward stopped me.

"He has her," he told me.

"But I don't," I growled, pushing past him.

"Emmett," Alice instructed, and the big guy stepped in my path.

"You're not stopping me," I told him.

Emmett grinned, putting his arms out like someone ready to tackle. "Try to get past," he laughed.

I sprinted to the left. He adjusted so he was between me and the stairs.

I had an idea. I looked up at the ceiling, at the door, then back at Emmett. I grinned.

A confused look appeared on his face.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. "The window!"

He understood immediately what I planned to do.

I ran out the door with Emmett close behind.


	13. Chapter 12: James

_Dammit!_ I thought. I had forgotten that Alice could see the future.

I looked behind me. He was already struggling to keep up.

_I can go faster!_ I thought giddily.

So I did.

I left him in the dust.

I looked at the window I had planned to enter from.

Jasper was there, staring in shock at the place I had been moments before.

I couldn't go through there, so I went back through the door, blew past Edward, and sprinted up the stairs to the office.

Jasper was still at the window. Carlisle was taking Mia's temperature, who lay on the desk.

I went to sit in the chair by Mia, taking her hand.

Jasper turned at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor.

He still had a shocked expression.

"How?" he asked.

I shrugged, then looked at Carlisle.

"Is she going to be okay, doc?" I asked.

"She will be fine," he said.

I turned to Mia. "That's a relief."


	14. Chapter 13: Mia

I awoke, cold. I was in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

All but one.

"Mia," James said, leaning down to kiss my head. "Welcome back."

I sat up to take in my surroundings.

There were 9 unfamiliar faces, all with butterscotch eyes. The couple that James had brought with him were sitting in the corner, whispering to each other in hushed tones.

Then there was James.

Every time I looked at him, my heart did somersaults. It still embarrassed me, especially now that he could hear it happen.

"Mia," the man next to me said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," I told him.

"James?" Nick called, looking out the window. "Who is that?"

James was at the window in a flash.

"I…" he said. "I don't know."

**James**

There was a man in the bushes. He looked ancient.

"Edward?" I asked. "What does he want?"

He focused on the man, reading his mind.

"He's looking for something," he said. "He doesn't know what it is, but it is familiar to him. He thinks that it is near here."

"I'll go talk to him," I said, backing away from the window. "See if he needs help looking for it."

I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

The man's back was still turned away from the house.

"Hey," I called, startling the man. "Do you need help."

The man turned towards me. His eyes were red.

"You're like me," I said. "A vampire."

"Yes," he said, glancing around. "I am."

I took another step towards him. "What are you looking for?"

The man sniffed the air, then turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"You," he said.

He lunged at me, and I dodged out of the way.

_Edward!_

The Cullen family came out of the house.

"Get away from him!" Edward shouted.

The man looked at the Cullens in fear. He apparently did not like to be outnumbered.

"This isn't over, boy," the man growled before he turned his back and ran.


	15. Chapter 14: Nick

It has been three hours since the man had left. James was still pacing around, trying to figure out why he was a target. Mia was upstairs with Bella, discussing how to deal with her love being a vampire. Claire was nowhere to be found. She had wandered off to explore.

I buried my head in my hands, trying to understand. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice of silk.

I looked up into the eyes of the one who came to save Mia.

"Edward, right."

"Yes, I am," he said, sitting down next to me. "I ask again, are you okay?"

"How could I be okay?" I asked, gesturing around us. "My friend goes missing and comes back a monster. Then he tells us that we have to go somewhere halfway across the country because he can't stay at home. And now, he's the target of some ancient vampire bent on who knows what."

"It gets easier," Edward said, getting up to see Bella.

James stopped him at the stairs and asked him a question that I could not quite get.

Edward mumbled something in return, and James ran out the door.

"Where's he going?" I called to Edward.

"To see my daughter and her boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 15: Nick

_My name is Aetius. Today, I got closer to my prey than I have ever been. Soon, the son will pay for the sins of the father._

"Nick," a voice called. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes. Claire was shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up."

I sat up and looked around. I was still in the chair in the corner. I must have fallen asleep.

"Come on," she said, pulling my arm. "It's bedtime."

"Where will we sleep?" I asked. "Every room is full."

"They don't sleep," she explained. "Mia is in Edward's old room with James, and we get Alice's room."

I stretched in the chair before I got up. I took Claire's hand as she lead me to where we would be sleeping.

As we entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the bed. It was huge.

As I stood in the doorway, taking in the room, Claire released my hand and started to undress.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, turning around.

Claire put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I turned around, thinking that she was done. Instead, she was completely bare.

I shielded my eyes.

"What?" she asked, taking my arm and removing my hand from my eyes.

"You…" I stammered, glancing at the ceiling. "You are naked."

"And?" she complained. "We have been together for three years, I think it's fine if you see me like this."

I slowly looked down at her petite form.

"See," she said, taking my hand. "It's not so bad."

"No," I replied, grinning. "It's not."

Claire giggled. "Your turn," she said, pulling up my shirt.

I helped, raising my arms so she could pull my shirt over my head. I then unfastened my belt, throwing it in the corner. I stepped out of my jeans.

She didn't give me time to completely undress. As soon as my pants were off, she leapt up on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

I kissed her back, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Tonight was going to be a good night.


	17. Chapter 16: James

I kissed Mia's forehead, pulling the covers to her neck.

"Good night, love," I whispered, turning off the light.

I walked out the door and walked down the hall to where Nick and Claire were. I knocked on the door.

A minute later, Nick answered, wrapped in a blanket.

"James," he greeted.

I peaked in the room. Clothes were strewn about, and Claire was sitting on the bed, holding the covers to her chest.

I chuckled, patting Nick's shoulder.

"Have fun you two," I said, nodding at Claire. "Keep it down though. Mia's asleep."

They nodded.

I leaned forward and whispered in Nick's ear, "Go get her, bro."

Nick grinned, turning back to Claire.

I shut the door, leaving them to their fun.

I walked downstairs. Alice was waiting for me.

"You need to hunt," she said, nodding at the forest outside. "I'll take you."

"Thanks, Alice," I told her, and we went out to feed.


	18. Chapter 17: Nick

"That was nice," Claire said.

I agree.

We had just finished. I was on my back in the center of the bed with Claire's head on my chest.

"We should probably get some sleep," I told her, toying with her hair.

Claire yawned widely and snuggled deeper into my chest. Her breathing became heavy, and in no time, she was asleep.

I smiled down at her.

"I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.


	19. Chapter 18: Nick

In my dream, there was a man with his back to me. He turned around, and I saw his face.

It was him. The man who was hunting James.

He was in the forest, in a clearing. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Where are you?" he murmured.

As if on cue, a man stepped into the clearing. His eyes were crimson, his skin pale.

"Aetius," the man greeted the other.

"Caius," Aetius replied, nodding in respect.

"It seems you have failed," Caius told him.

Aetius pointed accusingly at Caius. "It is you who has failed me. You did not say that he would be with the Cullen's."

"I told you where he would be, not who he'd be with."


	20. Chapter 19: Claire

"Nick?" I said, trying to wake him up. He had woken me up when he started thrashing in his sleep.

He sat up, grabbing my arm. He glanced around the room frantically before settling on my face.

"Claire," he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worrying.

He laid back down and yawned.

"It was just a dream," he told me. "Go back to sleep." He closed his eyes and started to snore softly.

But I couldn't sleep. I grabbed one of Nick's sweatshirts from his bag and put it on.

I walked halfway down the stairs before I heard James talking with Edward.

"It's called a singer," Edward was saying. "Her blood sings for you."

"How do you deal with it?" James asked. "The last thing I want is for me to hurt her, but it is hard to resist."

"I know," Edward told him. "But for now, Claire wishes to talk to you."

I froze. How did he know I was there.

"Come here, Claire," James called.

I stepped into the room.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Edward said. "I have to get back to Bella." He walked out the door.

James watched him leave then turned his eyes to me.

He chuckled. "Nice sweatshirt," he said.

I looked down at my quick cover. Nick was so much bigger than me, the sweatshirt came down to just above my knees.

I shrugged.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Nick had a nightmare," I explained. "He won't tell me about it."

"Nick has never been one to admit his fears," James said, scratching his chin. "I've known him since preschool and I've only figured out one of his fears."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Losing you."


	21. Chapter 20: Mia

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I looked over and saw the only thing that I wanted to see.

"James," I said, smiling.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Mia, love."

I looked down at my pajamas. They were cute, but I couldn't go downstairs in them.

James followed my gaze.

"I'll let you get dressed," he said, getting up to leave.

"No," I exclaimed. He turned around, a look of confusion on his face.

"Stay," I told him, getting up and going to my bag.

He nodded, turning to face the wall.

I shook my head. James had told me that he didn't want us to see each other nude until we were at least engaged. Apparently, nothing had changed.

I quickly undressed, throwing the pajamas into my bag and bringing out a pair of jeans and a tank top, which I quickly put on.

"You can look now," I told him.

He turned around and looked me over.

He smiled. "Blue," he said.

I smiled back. Blue was his favorite color, both in general and on me.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand. "Esme made pancakes for you three."

"Yum," I exclaimed, taking his hand.


	22. Chapter 21: Mia

We walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," called Nick.

Claire slapped his wrist. "Be nice," she scolded.

"Your boyfriend is quite the hunter," Alice said from the other room. "His prey didn't even have time to flinch before it fell."

I glared at him. "You didn't."

"You are right," he said. "I didn't."

"Deer," called Alice.

"I'll stick to pancakes," I told them, sitting down and loading my plate.

"Excuse us for a moment," Edward said, taking James by the shoulder and steering him out the door.

"So," Nick said between mouthfuls. "Had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh, really?" I asked, remembering my own dream.

"Yeah," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Remember the guy who wants James? Well, I dreamed that I was there with him. He was meeting with some other vampire. I think his name was Caius, or something."

Alice froze for a moment.

"Strange, right."

"Yeah," I replied. "I had a beautiful dream last night."

"What was it?" Claire asked, spearing another pancake.

I leaned forwards.

"I dreamt that James proposed," I whispered.

Claire covered her smile while Nick's mouth fell in shock.

"Mia," James called. "Can you come here, please?"

"Coming!" I called back, standing up and walking out the door.


	23. Chapter 22: Mia

"Follow me," James said, taking my hand and leading me into the woods.

We stopped in a clearing.

Not just any clearing. Edward's clearing.

James let go of my hand and continued a few steps before turning around.

I stared at him in the sun. I had heard about the glow, but it was even more beautiful in person. Even more beautiful on him.

"So," James said. "Edward told me about your dream."

I blushed. "What'd he say?"

He brushed his hand against my cheek. "He told me what happened, told me your response."

"And," he said, taking step back. "He told me what it looked like."

"What what looked like?" I asked nervously.

James reached behind his back casually.

"The ring."

I smiled, remembering it.

"It was beautiful," I sighed.

James closed his eyes and went still.

"James?"

His eyes flew open. He took my hand.

"Mia," he said slowly.

"James?" I responded. "What is it?"

Quick as a flash, he was down on one knee, a ring box in his outstretched hands.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box.


	24. Chapter 23: Mia

I couldn't believe it.

It was _the_ ring, the one from my dream.

I covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't speak.

So I just nodded.

A big grin spread across his face. He slipped the ring onto my finger. As I was admiring my new piece of jewelry, James stood, took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

Still stunned by his proposal, I just stood there for a moment, but then I kissed him back.

Like all of our kisses, it was over too soon.

He pulled back, and I leaned forward, trying to keep my lips on his.

He pushed me back.

"Breathe," he told me.

I didn't want to breath. I pushed his arm aside and kissed him again.

This time, he didn't push me away. He groaned in defeat and kissed me back.

He backed me up against a tree, lifting me closer to him.

I pulled back for a second.

"You've been holding out on me," I managed before my lips were on his again.


	25. Chapter 24: James

She started to lift up my shirt. I wanted nothing more than to let her.

I grabbed her arms, stopping her. "I can't," I whispered.

She glared at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little hurt.

"Soon," I assured her.

"Why not now?" she asked.

"Not until we are married."

She nodded.

"Let's go home," I suggested, holding out my hand.


	26. Chapter 25: Claire

I opened the cupboards, looking for snacks.

"Where do you think they went?" I ask Nick.

"Who knows," he replies, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the TV remote. "I never could quite understand that guy."

I closed the cupboard door.

"You two have known each other since before you two could read…"

"Since before I could read," he chuckled. "I swear, that guy came out of the womb with a book."

I laughed at the image. "Fine, since before you could read, and you have no clue what he's up to?"

He shook his head. "None whatsoever."

"Hey guys," called Mia from outside.

Her and Sheldon walked inside, hand in hand. Mia's other hand was in her pocket.

Mia had a huge smile.

"What's up?" Nick asked, coming to stand by my side.

Mia glanced up at James, who nodded.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket, showing us her hand.

There was a ring.


	27. Chapter 26: James

Nick smiled and Claire gave Mia a hug.

I took Nick by the shoulder.

"Come, Nick," I told him. "Let's let them do their girl thing."

He nodded, letting me drag him upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and sat down on the bed. Nick stayed standing.

"When?" he asked.

I smiled. "Just a few minutes ago."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

I nodded, understanding. "As soon as possible."

He clasped my shoulder.

"Good job."


	28. Chapter 27: Mia

"Oh my God," Claire gasped. "He proposed?"

I sat down at the table.

"He did," I told her, grinning.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "I can't wait to see what the kids look like."

I stared at her.

"What?"

"For one," I said. "He is a vampire. I'm a human."

"So?"

"So, our kid could be deadly to me. Renesmee nearly killed Bella."

She nodded. "So you aren't going to try?"

"Oh, we are," I said. "I'm not going to let my mortality stop me from being a mom."


	29. Chapter 28: James

That night, I sat with Mia as she slept. I didn't want to leave her side. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

There was a knock on the door. It was Renesmee. Jacob was behind her.

"Can we talk to you?" she asked.

I nodded, kissing Mia's head before getting up.

I followed them out to their shack.

"What's up?" I asked once we were inside.

Jacob cleared his throat. "My pack has reported a new vampire. They are worried."

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Unless you have been killing humans, it's not you."

I sat down, putting my head in my hands. "This is my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Renesmee asked.

I looked at her, then back at Jacob. "I know who it is. He's after me."


	30. Chapter 29: Mia

When I woke up, I was alone.

I sat up in bed and glanced around.

"James?" I called.

I got up and quickly got dressed. I walked downstairs.

"James?"

There was no one.

"Nick? Claire?" I went into the kitchen.

"Alice?"

The floorboard creaked behind me.

I turned around to see the man who was after James.

He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me off the ground.


	31. Chapter 30: Mia

"Mia!"

I opened my eyes. James was there, his eyes full of concern.

I sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He kissed back, surprised. When he pulled back, he asked, "What is this for?"

I buried my head in his chest and started to weep.

He put his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here."

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. I was too scared, too relieved.

He pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest, tears streaming down my face.

He held me against him, toying with my hair, until I stopped crying.

"What was it?" he asked.

"It was just a dream," I whispered, voice shaking.


	32. Chapter 31: Claire

Nick had another nightmare that night. He started to thrash in his sleep.

I shook his shoulder. "Nick?" I whispered. "Wake up."

He didn't. He just kept thrashing.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help!"

In a flash, James was by the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, harshly.

"I don't know," I told him, choking up. "He just started to thrash, and he won't wake up."

James picked up Nick and stood up.

"Don't freak," he told me, and he dropped him.

I screamed.


	33. Chapter 32: James

A moment after I dropped Nick, I caught him again.

His eyes flew open.

"Oh, thank God," Claire sighed. "You're awake."

"What was is this time?" I asked.

Nick's eyes grew larger.

"He was here," he gasped. "He was in this room."

"Who?" Claire asked.

He looked up at me.

"Him," he said.

I knew he didn't mean me, because I knew who he was talking about.

"The man," I growled.


	34. Chapter 33: Nick

James punched the wall, leaving a hole in the concrete.

"What's his problem!" he shouted. "Why can't he leave us alone?"

Mia appeared in the doorway. She put her hand on his chest, and he calmed down.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I shook my head, still recovering from the dream. "He's freaking out about the guy."

She looked at me strangely. "What guy?" She looked up at James's face and reached her hand up to touch his face. "Why is he making you so mad?"

James took her hand in his, holding it to his face.

"I'm sorry, love" he said softly. "I got a little carried away."

Claire glanced at the hole in the wall. "A little?" she laughed.

I glared at her. "Enough," I mouthed.

Mia looked at me pointedly, then turned back to James.

"Let's go back to sleep," she said to him.

He smiled. "I can't sleep," he said. "But sure."

They left us and went back to their room.


	35. Chapter 34: James

I kissed the top of Mia's head as she settled back into bed.

"Sleep well," I whispered as I stood and silently left the room.

It was becoming harder to fight the thirst. I needed to hunt, but I didn't want to go out alone.

Bella was in the living room, gazing out the window.

"Bella?" I called.

She turned to me, and she smiled.

"Hello, James," she said. "What can I do for you?"

I looked to the door, then back to her. "I was wondering if you would come with me to hunt."

She shook her head. "I already hunted," she apologized. "Maybe Jasper could take you."

Jasper poked his head in from the kitchen.

"Sure," he said, walking up to me.

I grinned. I liked this guy.

"Let's go," I said, and ran out the door.

Jasper was close behind me as we reached the river, which I leaped over with ease, tucking into a roll as I hit the ground.

Rolling to my feet, I ran further into the forest. I could smell my target, hear its heartbeat. I dropped into a crouch, eyeing my prey. A young elk, grazing not twenty yards away.

I chuckled lowly. This would be fun.

I sprung at the deer, kicking its legs, causing it to collapse. Putting my knee on its neck, I grabbed it by the horns.

"σε βλέπω, Αδελφός*," I whispered. "και λυπάμαι*."

I snapped its neck.

_Se vlépo, adelfós, kai lypámai_

_Greek: I see you, brother, and I´m sorry_


End file.
